


Conditioning

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other, Romance, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: It’s fairly easy to train an angel to accept a quick kiss. That he learns how to give them is an unexpected bonus.





	Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of hard up for inspiration lately. Thus, short smoochies ;* Please enjoy.

 

“Hey Cas.”

As soon as he turns to face you, you give him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiles and waits, blue eyes focused on you, but you heft your bag onto your shoulder and say, “I’ll see you in a few days.”

His smile drops just as his shoulders do. “I wish you could wait for me.”

“Sorry Cas, but ghouls wait for no one,” you say and move back. It’s all too tempting to stay. “Be safe.”

“And _you_ ,” he says, looking at you meaningfully.

You blow him a kiss and scoot out the door.

 

Cas is focused on his book. He’s so focused that he’s forgetting to look human– like, as in breathe, or move. At all. It’s unnerving but acceptable…when you’re at home. In a public library, even as quiet as it is, his unnatural stillness is beginning to draw attention.

You lean next to him. “Hey Cas,” you say softly. He flinches but before he can move you kiss the corner of his mouth. In his ear you whisper, “Remember to breathe.”

“Oh.” As you pull away he nods. “Sorry.”

You smile and lean back in your chair. “Good book?”

He nods enthusiastically. “It is _very_ informative,” he says and gets back to it, but with visible inhalations.

You go back to your own book. You’re not sure what exactly he’s picking up from the latest popular bodice-ripper, but you’re eager to find out.

 

“Hey Cas.”

Cas is quick, so when he turns to the left you snake in on the right and hit his cheek with a gentle press of your lips. Bullseye.

“My dad, you two, this is a family area!” Gabriel exclaims.

“Disgusting,” Dean agrees.

Sam rolls his eyes. “ _Neither_ of you have room to complain.”

As they all start bickering you move your mouth to Cas’s ear. You resist the urge to nibble. Barely. “I bet if I went for it, they’d stop whining and let us have the room.”

Cas swallows loudly and you smirk– and you make sure he feels it.

“Never mind.” Sam slams his book shut. “I hate _all_ of you.”

 

“Hey– hey, Cas!”

You get in front of your enraged angel but he’s slow to relent, too slow to exit out of his fighting stance. You gently take his face in your hands and press your lips to his cheek until you _feel_ him exhale and see him blink.

He’s still not relaxed though and narrows his eyes at the man groaning on the ground behind you. “What he said– what he–”

“I know; it’s not okay.” You kiss him again, on the lips. He does relax a bit then, thankfully. “But I think he got the message, and we should get going. Okay?”

Cas nods, but places a kiss on your cheek before you realize. “All right.”

 

You think you hear your name, but you can’t move. Why can’t you…

Your name, whispered, harsh, but immediately in front of you, jolts you back to the situation at hand– a shitty situation. Ugh, almost literally; why do so many shifters hang out in fucking sewers…

But it’s Cas, and he cuts through the ropes, bringing immediate relief with him. “Fuck, Cas, how did you–”

“It’s not hard to make a shapeshifter talk.” He rips the last of the ropes away and looks at you then, eyes still barely dimming from a holy glow. “If you have the proper motivation.”

You bet. “How’d you know?” you ask and try to stand, only to stumble right into him.

Cas wraps his arm around you and helps you get your arm around him. It’s mostly for show as he basically walks for the both of you. “Well, if I wouldn’t have been able to tell a creature from you normally…” There’s a light pressure at your temple, a little rough-soft brush that you belatedly realize was a kiss. “…It couldn’t even begin to replicate you in the ways that matter most.”

 

You hear your name before he kisses you on the forehead as he’s going out. You hear your name before his lips barely grace your palm and he gives you a weapon. You hear your name as you enter the diner and his lips meet yours for just a moment. You can take a hint.

Today you’re reading on the couch, half paying attention, so that you know when he comes up behind you. When he says your name this time you say, “Hey Cas,” and lean your head all the way back to accept your due.


End file.
